


Anchor

by Huntress13



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: The gang gets together to celebrate Jared’s 38 birthday.His wife has one big surprise in-store for him.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki & You, Jared Padalecki/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Skillet’s Anchor
> 
> You are my anchor So steady me, steady me now  
> You are my anchor You’re keeping my feet on the ground

  


Time sure has gone by fast when Jared and I first met I was only 21.

Now here we are 12 years later married with 10 kids.

I work remotely writing for his series Walker while taking care of kids.

We first met when I became a writer for the show. It was love at first sight.

It feels good to have the whole gang here to celebrate Jared’s 38 birthday.

It’s the first one he’s had since Supernatural wrapped up.

Almost all the gifts have been exchanged and the barbecue dinner has been eaten.

We’ve already cut the red velvet cake but decided to wait till the presents are handed out first.

I still have one more big present to give to Jared.

“Okay Jared we still have one more gift to give and it’s mine.” I said.

I can feel my heart beating out my chest. I run a hand through my Y/H/C.  
  


Jared eagerly rips the blue moose wrapping paper off and pulls the lid of the box..

His expression on his goes from confused to elation.

Jared’s multi-spectrum hazel eyes bore into my Y/E/C.

Nestled inside that box is two pairs of baby booties and two pregnancy tests.

“ Y/N are you serious because if you aren’t it’s not cool to prank me on my birthday. Jared teased.

I smile and shake my head at him.

“ No I am serious, I just found out yesterday.” I replied.

Jared pulls me into a kiss.

“Well congrats, guys an even dozen.” Jensen chimed in with a smile.

Jensen pats Jared on shoulder as he walks by.

Jared pulls me aside for a moment while the others eat the cake.

“This certainly was the best gift this year. Y/N I thought you didn’t want any more kids though.” Jared said while shifting slight on his feet.

“ Well we can blame this one you wanting to “ christen” your trailer on Walker. You were so eager you forgot to use something I replied with a smile.

Flashback 

**_3 months ago_ **

**_Walker set_ **

**_Jared’s trailer._ **

**_“Jared, are we sure we should be doing this here? I asked._ **

**_I briefly pulled back for second._ **

**_“We did it all the time in my trailer when Supernatural was filming. Come on Mrs. Padalecki besides what are they going to do fire me? I am the producer darlin’ “ Jared replied with smirk_ **

**_Jared resumes kissing me and eagerly undoes the zipper on my dress and removes my undergarments._ **

**_I follow suit with removing his clothes as well._ **

**_We barely make it to the bed._ **

**_“Mmm Jared darlin can you stop biting me where people can see. Don’t forget you have to be on set in an hour and I have to go back to my writing office.” I said._ **

**_“Nope” Jared replied._ **

**_I can feel him smirking into my neck before he bites me again._ **

**_I feel another orgasm rip through as he fills me again._ **

**_End of Flashback._ **

“Oh yeah darlin’ Jared said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t mind it’s going to be a huge adjustment but we do everything better as a team. Making it to an even dozen Padaleckis isn’t going to be a problem. We are each-other’s anchors after all. ” I replied trying to reassure him.

Jared nods in agreement.

> **_You are my anchor_ **
> 
> **_So steady…_ **


End file.
